spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Avengers: Endgame
Avengers: Endgame is a 2019 superhero movie and is the twenty-second movie in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It is produced by Marvel Studios and is distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Avengers: Endgame is a sequel to 2012's Avengers, 2015's Avengers: Age of Ultron, and 2018's Avengers: Infinity War. It was directed by Joe and Anthony Russo, written by Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely, and features an ensemble cast including Robert Downey Jr., Chris Hemsworth, Mark Ruffalo, Chris Evans, Scarlett Johansson, Jeremy Renner, Don Cheadle, Paul Rudd, Brie Larson, Karen Gillan, Danai Gurira, Bradley Cooper, and Josh Brolin. This movie and its sequel were originally titled Avengers: Infinity War - Part 1 and Avengers: Infinity War - Part 2. However, the title for the third Avengers movie was shortened to Avengers: Infinity War. It was said by the Russo brothers that they would not reveal the title for the fourth Avengers movie because it would spoil the ending to Avengers: Infinity War. The title for this movie was later revealed to be Avengers: Endgame. Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers: Endgame is the end of ten years worth of storylines in the Marvel Cinematic Universe which began with 2008's Iron Man. Alex Robson and Will Robson did a review of Avengers: Endgame on the Spider-Man: The Animated Series Podcast. Plot Twenty-three days after Thanos used the Infinity Gauntlet to disintegrate half of all life in the universe, Captain Marvel rescues Tony Stark and Nebula from deep space and returns them to Earth. They reunite with the remaining Avengers - Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, Rocket, Thor, Natasha Romanoff, and James Rhodes - and find Thanos on an uninhabited planet. They plan to retake and use the Infinity Stones to reverse the disintegrations, but Thanos reveals he destroyed them to prevent further use. An enraged Thor decapitates Thanos. Five years later, Scott Lang escapes from the quantum realm. He travels to the Avengers compound, where he explains to Romanoff and Rogers that he experienced only five hours while trapped. Theorizing the quantum realm could allow time travel, the three ask Stark to help them retrieve the Stones from the past to reverse Thanos' actions in the present, but Stark refuses to help. after talking with his wife, Pepper Potts, Stark relents and works with Banner, who has since merged his intelligence with the Hulk's strength, and the two successfully build a time machine. Banner warns that changing the past does not affect their present and any changes instead create branched alternate realities. He and Rocket go to the Asgardian refugees' new home in Norway-New Asgard-to recruit Thor, now an overweight alcoholic, despondent over his failure in stopping Thanos. In Tokyo, Romanoff recruits Clint Barton, now a ruthless vigilante following the disintegration of his family. Banner, Lang, Rogers, and Stark travel to New York City in 2012. Banner visits the Sanctum Sanctorum and convinces the Ancient One to give him the Time Stone. Rogers successfully retrieves the Mind Stone, but Stark and Lang's attempt to steal the Space Stone goes awry and 2012 Loki manages to escape with it. Rogers and Stark travel to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters in 1970, where Stark obtains an earlier version of the Space Stone and encounters his father, Howard, in the process, while Rogers steals several Pym Particles from Hank Pym to return to the present. Rocket and Thor travel to Asgard in 2013, extracting the Reality stone from Jane Foster and retrieving Thor's hammer, Mjolnir. Nebula and Rhodes travel to Morag in 2014 and steal the Power Stone before Star-Lord can. Rhodes returns to the present with the Power Stone, but Nebula in incapacitated when her cybernetic implants link with those of her past self. Through this connection, 2014 Thanos learns of his future success and the Avengers' attempt to undo it. Thanos captures present-Nebula and sends past-Nebula to the present in the former's place. Barton and Romanoff travel to Vormir, where the Sole Stone's keeper, the Red Skull, reveals it can only be acquired by sacrificing someone they love. Romanoff sacrifices herself, allowing Barton to obtain the Soul Stone. Reuniting in the present, the Avengers fit the Stones into a Stark-created gauntlet, which Banner uses to resurrect all those whom Thanos disintegrated. Past-Nebula uses the time machine to transport past-Thanos and his warship to the present, where he attacks the Avengers' compound, planning to destroy and then rebuild the universe with the Stones. Nebula convinces past-Gamora to betray Thanos and kills her past self. Stark, Rogers, and Thor fight Thanos but are outmatched. Thanos summons his army to devastate the Earth, but a restored Stephen Strange arrives with other sorcerers, the restored Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy, the armies of Wakanda and Asgard, and the Ravagers to fight Thanos and his army alongside Captain Marvel, who destroys Thanos' warship as she arrives. After overpowering the heroes, Thanos seizes the gauntlet, but Stark steals the stones back and uses them to disintegrate Thanos and his army, then dies from the energy emitted in the process. Following Stark's funeral, Thor appoints Valkyrie as the ruler of New Asgard and joins the Guardians of the Galaxy, while Quill plans to search for 2014 Gamora. Rogers returns the Infinity Stones and Mjolnir to their original places in time and remains in the past to live with Peggy Carter. In the present, an elderly Rogers passes on his shield and mantle to Sam Wilson. In the past, Rogers and Carter share a dance as they promised and kiss. Cast Natalie Portman's cameo was actually a deleted scene from Thor: The Dark World. However, Portman did record new dialog for when Jane Foster was heard talking in the distance. James D'Arcy, who played Edwin Jarvis, is the first actor in the Marvel Cinematic Universe to play a character in a movie that first appeared in Marvel television series. D'Arcy previously played Edwin Jarvis in Marvel's Agent Carter. Ken Jeong and Yvette Nicole Brown who had cameos in the movie previously worked with Joe and Anthony Russo on the sitcom, Community. Ava and Lia who cameo in the movie are the daughters of Joe Russo, one of the film's directors. Jim Starlin is the comic book writer that created Thanos. Movie posters 89080894575467547345345.PNG 89087908790567457.PNG 89087908976586586.PNG 8970879056757865867.jpg 89087904575675467345345.jpg 567567580890870809.jpg 8790890436436456456.jpg 87908790890658678658.jpg 879789056756865868.jpg 56756732534253245345.jpg 890987097070.jpg 89087906578678678.jpg 78908970879087908790.jpg 89089704575675754756.jpg 45436464367897978.jpg 7890897089547547567.jpg 8908790809745756756756.jpg 3443253253245325.jpg 89089705675475475.jpg 5675675345324532453.jpg 233453253247689789798.jpg 3453253453425678686.jpg 790980705678658658678.jpg 6786586583453252345325.jpg 2353425324532453425.jpg 8908970879087097890.jpg 87708989708908790.jpg 34535646678658.jpg 879087908094575675475.jpg 56754754756879789.jpg 890897087905675675675.jpg 235345342556867868345345.jpg 87908790567867868665456.jpg 345345643670989708709.jpg 880989045757547547.jpg 8908790978045756758.jpeg 788908790879086786.jpg 78098970879568678658.jpg 709890897567567457456.jpg 456456478978978.jpeg 4869790456436456.jpeg 3434645689087908970.jpeg 7980878658658.jpeg 343532453245325423.jpeg 76897689745644363456.jpeg 456464366897697.jpeg 345342532453425345.jpeg 788089087987908970.jpeg 90890879087967867857.jpeg Movie trailers Character gallery Trivia *This is the first Marvel Cinematic Universe movie that does not have a scene after the credits. However, after the credits the sound of clanking metal can be heard. This is a callback to 2008's Iron Man, the first movie in the MCU. The clanking metal is a reference to when Tony Stark was captured by the Ten Rings and built his first Iron Man armor in a cave. Category:A-Z Category:Movies